Hoje é Sexta Feira
by Mii-chaan
Summary: Bulma resolve fazer uma faxina...E isso não pode acabar bem. Fanfic feita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009


4:00 a.m

- ACORDA! - grita Bulma, batendo 'delicadamente' em diversas panelas.

- Ai, por Kamisama, o que é isso?

- Vamos Vegeta, levante esse popozão da cama!

- Ai que droga. O que acha que está fazendo, mulher?

- O que estou fazendo? Por acaso sabe que dia é hoje?

- 36?

- Dia 36? Você não está frequentando as aulas não é mesmo? - Bulma respira fundo- Hoje é sexta-feira Veggie.

- É? É dia do jogo do timão!

- Cale-se, não é dia de jogo nenhum. É dia de faxina e como sei que você não serve pra nada ao não ser lutar, comer, dormir e reproduzir quero que saia desta casa e volte só ao anoitecer. Ok?

- O principe dos Sayajins não recebe ordens de ninguém!

- SAIA!

Vegeta imediatamente sai correndo da casa. Ora o principe Sayajin não recebe ordens, mais sente medo, muito medo.

- Bom vou começar minha faxina agora. Vai ficar tudo limpinho. - falou, pegando uma vassoura na mão - Acho que vou começar pelo qurto do Trunks.

- Bulma seguiu pelo corredor e parou diante de uma porta com cartazes por toda parte, alguns eram indecifráveis, os que davam para ser lidos diziam: Proibida a entrada, Stop, Eu sou o cara, Não entre se não for gostosa.

Bulma entra.

- Trunks, o que está fazendo aqui? * Droga me esqueci dele *

- Eu estava dormindo mãe...

- Levanta dai que eu vou fazer faxina.

- Mãe...

- Vai Trunks!

- O que eu ganho? - pergunta, estendendo a mão.

- O quê? Quer dinheiro? Pois o máximo que vai receber é uma vassorada na cabeça!

- Ok, ok, vou sair. Mais antes eu tenho que dizer...

- Sai...

Trunks reparou na cara de poucos amigos da mãe e imediatamente saiu do quarto. Bulma começou retirando todos os entulhos que o menino gurdava no quarto, limpou por cima dos móveis, arrumou as roupas, começou a se preparar para limpar o chão quando notou que havia gastado todo o desinfetante.

- Vou ter que ir ao Supermercado - falou, trocando de roupas e pegando sua carteira.

No supermercado...

- Posso ajuda-la senhorita? Vejo que não está encontrando o que procura.

- Pode sim. Eu quero comprar o Super Ultra Desinfetante Arranca Fedor.

- Puxa, não vendemos esse produto aqui. Normalmente são usados somente...

- Para lavar banheiros de rua?

- Não, nesses banheiros eles normalmente ateiam fogo.

- Então?

- Melhor eu não dizer ou a senhora pode se ofender.

- O quê? Está insinuando que meus minha casa e meus familiares são fedidos?

- Não...

- Não tente me enganar, sua louca!

- Eu não...

- Eu vou te matar...

- Seguranças!!!

Dois homens altos e vestidos com jaquetas aparecem e agarram Bulma pelos braços. Após alguns minutos lutando contra as tentativas de fuga da mulher eles conseguem atira-la para fora.

Sem outra opção, Bulma resolve voltar para casa. Estaciona o carro, sai. Estressada e morrendo de raiva ela abre a porta e encontra Goku sentado em seu sofá todo esparramado.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim assistir o jogo.

- Não da pra ir assistir em outro lugar? * Esses homens são loucos, hoje nem é dia de jogo*

- Chichi não me quer em casa, ela ta fazendo uma tal de faxina.

- Ah, que lindo, Chichi te expulsa de casa e você vem aqui atrapalhar a minha faxina!

- Bom...

- Vai embora Goku, vai encher o Kuririn.

- Ok. Olha,eu encontrei Trunks e ele me disse que tinha uma coisa pra te dizer.

- E o que era?

- Espera, deixa eu lembrar.

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Não lembro não.

- Goku, por que não disse antes? Vai embora...

- Tá. Bulma não entra na cozinha - disse saíndo pela porta da frente.

A mulher sabendo que Goku deveria ter aprontado alguma coisa entra afobada na cozinha e encontra a geladeira aberta ( Vazia é claro ), talheres espalhados por toda a parte, pratos e copos quebrados.

- Droga, eu vou matar esse cara! Mais antes vou arrumar o meu quarto, não sei quanto tempo posso demorar limpando a bagunça que o Goku fez.

Bulma sobe e começa a limpar ( Usando um desinfetante menos eficiente ), estava quase tudo pronto, faltava apenas limpar em baixo da cama. Tinha de tudo lá, roupas, sapatos, pinicos e uma Playboy.

- Que revista é essa? - pergunta Bulma a sí mesma, abrindo-a.

-Ahhh, que coisa horrível. Não acredito que o Veggie fez isso comigo! - pronuncia quase chorando.

- Mais ele me paga. Vou atrás dele agora mesmo.

Irritada ( Agora mais que antes) e com raiva de seu marido Bulma pega o carro e sai em busca de Vegeta. Não demora a encontra-lo, sabia que ele encontraria um lugar para assistir o suposto jogo de futebol.

- Vegeta, seu descarado!

- O que eu fiz agora? - diz totalmente amedrontado.

- Me traiu!

- Eu? Com quem?

Nisso as outras pessoas que estavam no bar onde Veggie estava começaram a gritar:

- Porrada, porrada, porrada...

-Com quem eu te trai?

- Com isto - fala mostrando a Playboy.

- Com uma revista?

- Sim, é uma revista com mulheres nuas.

- Eu sei...

- Então está concordando?

- Não...

- Vegeta, seu verme insolente!

- Ei...

- Cale-se. Eu vou embora daqui, não quero mais te ver.

Bulma pega o carro e sai atropelando todos que encontra pelo caminho, passando por cima de calçadas, derrubando postes. É claro que não demorou muito para que ela fosse parada por policiais.

- Senhora, saia deste veículo!

- Não me enche cara. Estou tendo um dia difícil!

- Senhora...

- Sai daí, está me atrapalhando. Vocês não tem mais nada de importante pra fazer?

- A senhora está presa por desacato a autoridade.

- Autoridade? Não me faça rir. Você nem se quer é um bom policial ou acha que eu não vi você fumando uns...

O policial não deixou que ela terminasse, a arrancou do carro e em pouco tempo Bulma estava atrás das grades, junto com centenas de presos, todos amontoados. Porém, ela não ficou ali por muito tempo, logo Vegeta e Trunks estavam lá.

- Mamãe nós pagamos sua fiança.

- Meus amores...

- Que legal, ninguém na escola vai acreditar que minha mãe foi presa.

- Não deve contar isso pra ninguém. Veggie...

- Bulma, queria te dizer que te amo e que uma revista não diz nada.

- Eu sei Veggie. Te amo. Agora vamos para casa que tenho que terminar a faxina. Ahh, antes que eu me esqueça, Trunks o que tinha pra me dizer?

- Bom, que você não precisava fazer faxina, afinal hoje não é sexta.

- O quê?

- É mãe, hoje é quarta.

- Por que não me disse antes?

- Você não deixou!

- Por que você não me disse que hoje era quarta Vegeta?

- Porque eu achei que fosse domingo!

Fim!!!

N/A: Fiquei meio sem idéia pro fim xD


End file.
